Time to Go
by Lost Secrets
Summary: Kagome needs to get away from all her conflictig emotioins and desires. What will happen when Inuyasha intercepts those plans? *REVIEW* I need help with this one BADLY
1. Bad Move

**_Bad Move_**

She was hurting.  The same arrogant hanyou gave the same insults on an unsuspecting miko who, in turn, lashed out with a couple of her own tricks.  But this time was a little different; the attacks more vicious than before.

They had just returned from another hunt and Kagome had gone to take a bath in one of the near hot-springs, but she stumbled upon a demon and Inuyasha had to come to the rescue.  It wasn't her fault she didn't have her weapons with her when she was taking a bath and it wasn't her fault that her miko powers weren't fully understood to her.

Making the last resolution, Kagome decided to go home for a few days to cool off and let Inuyasha do the same.  After one last minute check to see if anyone saw her, she picked up her pack and made her way to the well.

Why did he do it?  He had asked himself that question hundreds of times after his bouts with Kagome.  The dead miko was nothing compared to his kind, generous, and caring shard detector.  Kikyou was always cold, aloof, and business like in everything she did; she never once revealed exactly how she felt.

Kagome always made him feel something he had never had except from his mother—loved.  Her touch always did weird things to him so he tried to avoid it at all cost.  Inuyasha was so scared of loosing what he had found that he tried to distance himself by hurting her.  It was the only way he knew not to get hurt himself.

He was crouched in a tree brooding over their last fight when his nose picked out a particular scent heading in his direction.  Her.  What was she doing at this time of night?  Was she asking for a death wish?

He tried to distance himself, but when she left he had nothing.  She was what he needed, but he was afraid to grab it.  So he just kept it within reaching distance; not too close, but not too far either.

Her scent was heading to the well.  He knew it.  She was leaving him again.  They had just returned, but she was already leaving.  Well, not if he could do anything about it.

Jumping down, he stealthily followed her.  She had just reached the edge of the well and was about to get in when he struck.

Leaping forward, he grabbed her ankles in an iron grip and pulled her back.

"Osuwari!"

"Bitch!" he screamed as he fell to the ground not relinquishing his hold on her ankles.  She fell with him, but landed sprawled just ahead of him.

"Inuyasha, let go!"

"Why? You're just going to go back to your time!"

"I have to get more supplies!"

"No you don't.  We've only got a few shards left and we're going to get them before you leave!"

The last of the spell wore off and Inuyasha pulled Kagome over to him.  Just as she was about to say the magic word, he moved so he was somewhat over her and covered her mouth.

"You say it and you go down with me.  Trust me when I say it doesn't feel good."

Kagome wiggled trying to squirm out from under him, but he didn't move.  He was as stationary as a boulder!

"Kagome."

She instantly stopped moving.  He rarely said her name.

"Don't move."  His voice was low and sounded dangerous to Kagome's ears.

If she didn't stop moving, Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do.  She was making him feel strange again.  He had to get away!  But if he moved, she would leave and he would be alone once more.  He strengthened his resolve.  She wouldn't leave him again.

Kagome struggled harder now.  His voice was different; too low and it was scaring her.  She couldn't move him.  She was stuck now facing the one who hurt her and the one she loved more than anything.  Right then she felt as if life hated her.

"Let me go!  I need to go home!  I've got things I need to do!  Just—"

Her next words were cut off by Inuyasha's firm hand stopping the flow.  His face was no longer in her view, shaded by his bangs that hung low over his forehead as he kept his head down.

This was not like him.  He wanted to do something, but he knew it was wrong.

"I told you…not to move."  His voice sounded strange to both parties when he spoke.  He moved his hands to either side of her head, but moved nothing after that.

Kagome hesitated but a second before asking, "I-Inuyasha?  Are you okay?  What's wrong?"

When Inuyasha looked up, his eyes had gotten a red-ish tint to them and little lines had begun to appear on his cheeks.

Lying stock still, Kagome tried to breathe evenly.  He was turning into a full youkai and they didn't need that right now.

"What should I do?" she asked meekly.

"I don't know, just don't move."

I'm on a limb here guys.  Give me some ideas on what to do.  I'm not sure how to make this go and I'm not sure if this should be a lemon or not.  Please give me your opinion; it is BADLY needed.  The cookie monster has run out of cookies and is trying to eat me, but said he wouldn't if you reviewed.  PLEASE DO AS HE SAYS!


	2. Waking

**_Waking_**

Her breathing quickened.  She didn't know what to do, but if she didn't do **something she was sure Inuyasha would turn into a full youkai.**

Ever so slowly, she began to slide, inch by inch, out of his little entrapment, careful not to touch him overmuch.

"Kagome," was the only warning she got before his hands came up and slammed her shoulders to the ground, keeping her there.  "I told you."  His voice was more of a snarl now as if he was growling at her.

She let out a small whimper of pain, the only sign that it hurt, and stayed where she was.  "Sorry."  When he was sure she wouldn't move, he slid his hands off, down to the grass beside her head.

She could hear a low rumble in his chest, close to purring, but not quite.  Suddenly she was aware of a slight pressure, not on her body, but in her mind, pressing on her soul.  Each time she moved the pressure increased, but when she was still, it died down somewhat.

"Inuyasha, can you feel that?" she asked hesitantly.

"……Feel….what?" It sounded as though he was struggling for air, fighting against a force unknown.

"That pressure."

"Hell, I'm under a lot of pressure right now."

She shot him a glare which, unfortunately or fortunately, he didn't see.

"No need to be so rude.  I just feel as though…I guess you could call it a weight of some kind.  It's, like, pressing on me."

"Look, Kagome.  This conversation isn't helping so please SHUT UP."

She sighed in resignation and just lay there, staring into the sky, waiting for him to come to terms with whatever was happening, forgetting just what change would come over his body.

"The stars are always beautiful out here," she said after a long pause.  "I never really get to look at them when I'm home, but here they're always so easy to see.  You could feel like you could just reach out and touch them."

Unnoticed by Kagome, the hands at the sides of her head began to clench into fists, tearing at the soft soil beneath them.  Inuyasha felt as though he were about to explode.  Something hot flowed through him, so hot it was nearly searing the insides of him apart.  But for some reason, it felt good.  He wanted to embrace it, cherish it, and become lost to this new feeling.  He could only describe it as one thing—power; unlimited, unfocused, uncontrolled power.

Kagome's voice was the only thing keeping him from going over the edge; that soft, sweet voice calling him back to reality.  If she stopped, he wasn't sure he wouldn't take that power.  He could hear her through slightly hazy ears going on about nothing...but it was nice.

"What do you think, Inuyasha?"

Silence.

"Inuyasha?"

Nothing.

Giving up, she put her arms behind her head, letting her gaze wander the length of sky she was permitted to see.  All that could be heard around them was the chirp of the insects and she liked it.  It was kind of peaceful—serene in a way she'd never known.

That's it.  He couldn't hold it together anymore.  The burning took hold and it racked his body so hard he collapsed onto Kagome, hearing her small gasp as his full weight hit her.  It was a relief in a way; the pain stopped.

She tried to push him off, but he was too heavy.  His body seemed limp and dead.  At first she was scared, but that quickly passed into anger as he just lay there.

"Look, Inuyasha, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing.  You've had your fun now get off."  She gave him another shove, but he didn't move.  "Okay; jokes over.  Ha-ha—there, I laughed. GET OFF."  The more he didn't respond the more nervous she became.  "Come on, Inuyasha.  Please get up.  This isn't funny."

His hands shot up, trapping her shoulders once again in an iron grip, pushing her further into the ground.  He lifted his head and looked at her with alien eyes—big, red strangers eyes; a very hostile stranger.  Growls rose from his chest like deep thunder as if her were trying to tell her something.

"In-Inuyasha?" she said in a small, tentative voice.

His growls became louder, more insistent than before and his grip tightened, painfully so.  She bit her lip to keep from whimpering in pain and moved her hands to raise them in surrender, but his grip tightened all the more, so she lay there immobile and frightened.  His nails began to dig into her flesh, blood spilling forth in tiny drops from his claws and tears began to come down her cheeks.

"Inuyasha… I'm sorry."  His face looked so angry, she didn't know what to do, what he wanted.  One hand moved of its own accord, raising itself slowly and lightly placed itself on his cheek in a small comforting caress.

His face became contorted, confused and shocked at the simple contact.  His hands seemed to let some of the pressure off of their grip and he stared down at her in bewilderment, still making the rumbling noises as though he were trying to communicate.

"I can't……I don't…understand," she said slowly.

Inuyasha's grip tightened up again once she spoke, harder than before, making her cry out.  Her hand fell away from his face to drop lifelessly at her side.

"Inuyasha, please…please stop…… It hurts."  She whimpered when his hold increased, drawing forth more of her blood, letting it slide down her clothes, seeping through the cloth into the ground beneath her.

The pain.  It was all too much.  Her head was starting to feel light, her eyes beginning to haze over.

"Inu…yasha…"

Then it all went black.

So, what'd ya think? Good? Bad? Just okay? Or was it grand? *hint, hint, wink, wink*   Oh, you know it was. Admit it; you loved it.  Now, all you have to do is go to that little purple button on the bottom of this page and tell me how grand you think it was! Simple enough? Good.


	3. BIG APOLOGY!

SORRY!  My computer broke down and I couldn't save my work… It may take a while, but I'm GOING to update my stories. ^^**** I'm sorry about all that.  Blame the computer—it hated me.  I'll update as soon as possible!


	4. Black Touches

**Black Touches**

Anger. Power. Destroy. Shred.

The only things he understood. His golden eyes reviewed his predicament with simplistic thought. What was going on?

He had awoken to this woman making strange noises from the back of her throat. Where had he been? What had SHE been doing there? Each time he tried to ask her a question, she kept repeating those noises. Nothing made sense to him.

Even so, he had taken her with him when she had stopped doing anything but breathing. She had been surprisingly light as he had carried her over his shoulder to the cave he had sniffed out.

No one had been there for a while. It was obvious that humans had inhabited it a time or two. A small hole had been dug near the center of the room, surrounded by small rocks, but he did not build a fire; he did not remember how.

Her body lay nearby, dropped to the ground in a heap where he had left her.

What was she? Friend? Foe? …Mate? Somewhere inside, he held a fear of discovery. This mystery woman-child had befuddled his waking mind and scattered all thoughts but survival instinct.

He sniffed once. Twice. Still he could not place her scent. He must get closer.

Slowly, warily, he scuffled over to her form. She lay curled on her side, goose-bumps showing on her revealed flesh. He sniffed again, this time closer to her. The scent was strange, mixed. He discerned the smell of some substances clinging to her skin, not the smell of natural things, and sniffed until he found her woman scent.

She smelled pure and untainted. No beast had claimed her yet. She was free game. And…he felt somehow calmed by her presence.

A feral smirk twisted his lips as he uncovered his own scent coating her skin. That told him the thing he needed to know.

Mate.

Her body began to shiver in the night air, the chill entering the cave whispering over her skin. Alpha males knew what that meant.

Without another hesitation of body or mind, he lay beside her, wrapping her with his body to keep her warm. Her shivering subsided, and a pleased grunt left his throat as she scooted closer to him.

Her waking mind was comforted. She was wrapped in a blanket of protective warmth and strength. The fresh smell of nature and male entered her senses, keeping her from panicking.

Wait. Male?

Slowly, she became aware of arms around her body. Rough hands were settled on her stomach and over her chest. A hard, very male body was pressed against her backside, making it perfectly clear that she was not alone.

Her body went rigid in fear as her eyes shot open.

All she saw was blackness.

She blinked rapidly, trying to see. After a few moments, a few outlines of her surroundings became apparent. Well, obviously, she was in a cave.

In her mind, she told herself not to panic, to keep breathing normally.

The hands on her body moved, and she held her breath in anticipation. She had no weapons, no self defense. She was helpless in these claws.

CLAWS!

She swallowed, working even harder to calm her breathing. At least it didn't seem to want to eat her. That was a start

Her body was stiff in those arms as they pulled her closer. She nearly squeaked in fright. Okay, she needed to think. Don't spazz-out, just think. Concentrate. Oh, no. The hands were moving again. As far as she could tell, they were moving in a protective gesture. Her captor, it seemed, wanted to calm her down.

Why was she afraid? They were mates. She shouldn't fear her mate. He pulled her tighter to him, hoping to dispel her fears. He only felt her body tighten more.

Noises were emitted from her throat again. What was she doing? He only knew that she was frightened and cold. His arms tightened more about her, trying to dispel her fear, but he could smell the aura of her fear increase.

What was wrong?

She couldn't tell if he was asleep or awake. Maybe if she tried to ease out slowly, he wouldn't move. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. Just be careful.

Ever so slowly, she began to move. First, she shifted her legs, gently separating them from the ones behind her. With trembling limbs, she eased her hands in front of her, daring to breathe slowly and gently, trying not to make any noise. Once her hands touched the ground, she inched her body forward, rolling from her side to her stomach. Alright, she was making progress. Maybe he was asleep.

What was she doing? She would freeze if she got out of his arms.

With that thought, he grunted and pulled her back to him, pulling his own leg over hers so she would not cause herself harm. Once there, he did not deny himself the pleasure of running his claws down her flat stomach, making it known that he enjoyed her form. He breathed deeply from her skin, pressing his nose into her hair. His throat rumbled in a satisfied purr as he kept her close.

Oh God, she was scared now. She would try to get out one more time, just to make sure. Trying not to cry, she pulled her legs slowly out from his once more and worked her arms free. With measured movements, she tried to ease her body out of his hold.

A growl ripped out of the form behind her, and she cringed in fear. She barely had time to gasp before she was yanked back, this time flipped to face her enemy.

"I'm!"

Her eyes widened in surprise as she caught sight of blood-red eyes and a whisper of silver hair.

"Inuyasha!"

That was it. He didn't know what the bitch was trying to accomplish, but she was not leaving his protection.

He growled his comand at her to stay and flipped her over to give her a firm hand on who was boss. He didn't expect to see surprise or hear her voice again, making those strange sounds. He was, however, grateful that most of her fear had gone.

_Where were you going? It's not safe to leave. Don't try that again._

Her dumbfounded look only made him angry.

_Don't try that again. Understood?_

He watched her open her mouth, those funny noises emitted once more.

She shivered at his growls. "Look, I...I don't know what you're saying."

She could barely discern his face in the darkness, the moonlight filtering in just enough to make out certain shapes.

He seemed to stop trying to make her understand then. Instead of growling at her, he pulled her close, showing through his movements that he wasn't going to let her go.

"Inuyasha..." she whispered. "Please...just...just let me go..."

His hands were smoothing over her body, and she would have been a fool to admit she didn't like it. Even so, she knew he was not in his right mind, and she knew he would probably want to kill her when he came back to himself.

"Look, you won't like it when you find out what you've done. Don't do this to yourself." She paused a moment, trying not to let her tears come. "Don't do this...to me."

He seemed to work even harder to calm her, purring softly against her as he petted her.

She sighed in sadness and in frustration. Well, with him out of his mind, she could at least enjoy the feel of him. Hesitantly, she lifted her own hands, setting them on his sides.

Good. He had her consent now. His purring grew louder as he got closer, a small smile curving his lips. She would be his before the night was out.

He worked his claws beneath her clothes, wanting the feel of her skin. He felt her body shiver in response as he slid his palms across her skin. He liked the way she was so responsive.

Feeling more confidant, he bent his lips to the skin of her cheek, lightly licking the soft skin there. She tasted heavenly.

Suddenly, he could feel her fear rise again. He would have to work on that. He couldn't have his mate afraid of him.

He worked his way down, paying particular attention to her neck and shoulder.

She knew that didn't bode well. Sango had told her a little about youkai and the ways they claimed their mates.

First, they covered their chosen in their scent, often using their saliva as a base. That base was covered, she thought with slight panic.

Second, they would mark them. Most of the time, the mark would be at the junction between the shoulder and neck. That's how other males knew the female was already taken; it was easily seen, and they knew to stay away. Others chose to leave them unclaimed so they could join with other females; the thought just made her shudder.

Third, they...well...they mated. If one were to think of it as a business arrangement, the partners sealed the bargain by the last part of the ritual.

She could feel Inuyasha's mouth getting closer to her shoulder. She felt her panic rising. He would never forgive her if he came out of his youkai state and discovered that he had mated with her. Oh God, she couldn't bear that.

"Inuyasha, stop..."

Her words had no effect on the demon as he continued to coat her skin in his scent, claiming his territory. He slowed as he reached her shoulder.

She pushed against his shoulders lightly, knowing that if he truly didn't want to let her go, she'd never get free.

"Inuyasha, you're going to regret this. Please..."

She began to cry, her tears sliding silently down her cheeks.

"Don't do this..."

She heard him sniff as his head came back up, confusion written in their depths. He nuzzled her cheek, licking her tears away even as they continued to come.

Now what was wrong? He couldn't sense anything dangerous around. This woman was confusing him to no end. Better claim her quickly.

He held her close as he worked his way back down to her neck once more. He could feel her tremble with panic and fright even as he tried to calm her with his soft rumbles.

She continued to plea with him, he could tell, in that strange language of hers. He didn't know why. She had already been covered with his daily scent'; the thought that he couldn't remember giving it to her disturbed him only slightly, but only strengthened his resolve to keep her.

Gently, he grasped her hair, pulling her head to the side for better access to her neck. He could smell more tears as she cried harder. He determined to ignore it until he had at least claimed her for others.

As his teeth came down into her skin, her heard her soft cry of pain before she clutched at him.

**Well, guys, I finally got it out. It took me ages, I know, but I had horrible writer's block. Please, don't hold it against me. Review and tell me what you think. Give me some pointers. I don't mind constructive criticism. Caring is sharing people!**


End file.
